Isolation and chemical characterization of human parathyroid hormone and pro parathyroid hormone. Development of improved radioimmunoassay methods for human parathyroid hormone and calcitonin. Study of the circulating forms of parathyroid hormone in non-parathyroid cancer in vivo and in vitro. Characterization of the mechanisms of biosynthesis and secretion of parathyroid hormone and calcitonin in vitro. Study of the renal and bne cell receptors of parathyroid hormone and Calcitonin.